


Brief Encounter

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a material girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Written while watching an old comedy series late at night.

Danielle finally opened the package that Harry had given to her over a week ago.

“Why now?” Jack asked. 

“Cause I wanted to see what he got me.”

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise. “So what are they for?”

“For after the birth. His sister said it would be useful for the bleeding.”

Curiosity flushed over their faces as Danielle unfolded new panties, laughing uproariously when they saw how big they were. 

“Very fetching,” Jack commented dryly.

“I know. They’re bloomers.”

“What?”

“Granny panties.”

“And.”

“I can’t remember the last time I saw panties with this much material.”

Jack laughed at her. “It’s not like you have to wear them all the time.”

“That’s good because I’m not a material girl. I like wearing g–strings.”

Jack softly kissed Danielle on the mouth. “Everything is going to be amazing. In three weeks it's gonna be you, me and the baby.”

“I know it is,” Danielle agreed.

“I love you,” Jack smiled as he rubbed her bump and kissed her again.


End file.
